1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate to display devices. More particularly, one or more aspects of example embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-luminous display device, which includes organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) for emitting light to display an image. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, the organic light emitting display device may not require a separate light source, and thus, thickness and weight of the organic light emitting display device may be reduced. Moreover, the organic light emitting display device may exhibit high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast response speeds, and/or the like, and thus, has been receiving attention as a next generation display device for a portable electronic device.
The OLED may include a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. The OLED may emit light according to energy generated when excitons, which are combinations of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode, fall from an excitation state to a ground state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.